metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tuckerscreator
Welcome to Wikitroid! Tuckerscreator, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:53, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Warning You should know better than to do this - making 24 edits to a single page with some of the edits being within minutes of each other. Administrators have to check each edit made to the wiki, and this sort of editing doesn't make our job easier. In fact, after a certain point, it becomes disruptive to those trying to help the wiki. Next time, instead of editing the page section-by-section, edit the entire page at once and preview your edits before saving them so you can make as few edits as possible. It makes everyone's life easier. (Note: If the link gives you a 404 error, refresh the page a couple of times.) --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:10, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Question In response to your vote on Samuslovr1's RfA, can you provide links to these "rumors"? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:07, 8 April 2009 (UTC) RE: (Several Messages) Firstly, in RE to the vote thing: Please don't ever do that again. You clog up the RC and patrol queues, and it's the very reason why I run two bots. If you need something like that done, let me know and I can feed my bots the necessary commands, and they'll do it without any disruption to the queues (since they run from my account). In RE to the warp drive explanation: As you know, Einstein's laws of relativity state that no object in space can travel the speed of light or faster due to the problem of time dilation: as velocity approaches the speed of light, distance (and thus time, a complex relationship) approach 0. This is easily provable: If you were to take two watches of the exact same model and synchronize them with each other perfectly, left one on the ground and took the other with you on a jet airplace, you would notice that the watch that was with you (thus moving) would be slightly behind the stationary watch. However, there is a way around the speed of light limitation. Einstein's theories state that gravity (as we experience it) is a simple manifestation of the warping of the space-time continuum caused by the presence of extremely massive objects (planets, etc.). Think along the lines of a metal ball placed on a trampoline. Einstein established that because space is bendable, it can "fold over" on itself, hence the concept behind wormholes. In addition, this leads to the concept of warp drive for another loophole in Einstein's theories: There is no limit to how fast space can move. Warp drive works like this: The drive uses spatial modification to create a "bubble" of space surrounding the ship by warping space (a "warp" field), hence the name warp drive. It also creates a rapidly contracting bubble of space in front of the ship, and a rapidly expanding bubble of space behind the ship. This causes space to move multiple times the speed of light (up to, potentially, close to infinite velocity should you have enough power) around the ship. In actuality, the ship is totally stationary; rather, space is moving around the ship, again, because there is no speed limit to space itself, just objects in space. Star Trek actually obeys the speed barrier rather well, stating in the episode The Lights of Zetar (Season 3, Original Series) that no natural phenomina can travel faster than the speed of light (since they are incapable of spatial modification), only artificial warp-driven ships. I could go into more detail and explain the physics behind the system, but one would need to have a knowledge of physics (especially space warping) to understand it. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:30, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :The bot I would use, AutoWikiBrowser, is a semi-automated tool that runs on Windows under the Microsoft .NET framework. To do a job, it requires two things - a command (or several commands) and a user list (either manually entered or derived from a given pattern). You would not be able to run it (you need to have access approval or be an administrator), but administrators can. In addition, you running it would effectively negate the point of running it - an administrator should run it so that it doesn't clog the patrol queue (since all administrators' edits are automatically patrolled). All you'd need to do in the future is tell me what you want done and give me a list of users (or the pattern for getting the list) and I can run it/explain why it can't be run. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:42, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Gorea Theories I'm just going to briefly cover them, as the actual theories are large. One of my theories is that Gorea is the Omega Cannon Samus obtains at the end of the game based on Gorea's release of black vapor prior to the Phase 1 battle, Samus getting that telepathic message at the end, the Guardians serving on behalf of the Alimbic Order, what is said in the Alimbic War 10 lore entry and what is said about the Omega Cannon. Another theory involves Gorea being like an 8th hunter, especially with its theme being like the other hunter themes during the Phase 1 encounter. There is a theory where I have Gorea being an advanced X-parasite organism. That being due to the fact that Gorea can change into a variety of different forms (perhaps prior hosts) and due to what is said in the Gorea 04 lore entry. Another theory deals with Gorea being an advanced Phazon being. I base this on what is said in the Alimbic War 06 lore entry and due to Phazon being referred to as a cancerous element in the instruction booklet for Metroid Prime. Of course, since I made one on Phazon and the X, I decided to have a Gorea/Metroid theory too. For this one, I focused on what is said in the Alimbic War 04 lore entry and a Metroid's ability to leech energy. Those are pretty much all my most recent Gorea theories. There is much more info with each though, but I figured I'd be brief with each. DragonTetra Vote! Attention, All Users! Phase three of Boss Battle Royal[e] has begun, and we need your vote! Just click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the bosses you think would win in a fight! The votes will be tallied shortly, so hurry! --[[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 23:37, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on request of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. Notice To anybody leaving messages, I will be away for ten days and unable to respond.--Tuckerscreator 19:35, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Ojikay, now I am BAHCK!--Tuckerscreator 23:26, 28 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Multiple Firstly, I'll write the template for you. By the time you read this, it's probably already up at Template:Orphan. Secondly, I'm not too sure what you mean by featured user page. Assuming you meant the menu in the sidebar and/or , those can't be edited, unfortunately. However, I do like your idea! --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:34, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Well, the top users are determined by the MediaWiki software itself, and the page is a "Special" page (meaning it's hard-coded into the software). It's probably just a simple SQL statement: SELECT `user_name` FROM `users` ORDER BY `user_editcount` DESC LIMIT 5; Which simply returns the five users with the most edits. Also, because it's a Special page, there's no way to redirect it. However, I still like your idea, and I'm trying to think up an alternative. As for templates, I'm afraid I'd be best if we kept the templates encyclopedic (i.e., no humor) so that we look as much like a real reference as possible, and for a couple other reasons. However, as for creating templates themselves, they simply involve editing the corresponding Template namespace page. For example, to edit the template , you'd simply go to Template:Orphan. Once there, however, the MediaWiki parser code gets extremely complex. Even as a programmer, I find its intracacies rather strange. For example, there are problems with nesting pipe characters (|) within parser functions, wierd problems associated with parameters within parser functions, and so on. At this point, I'm going to refer you to the template guides on the MediaWiki, err, wiki here. Then check out the links in the See Also section for the more insane, difficult, complex, and useful (all at the same time) things you can do in a template (and sometimes out of templates), such as ParserFunctions and Magic Words. If you need any help with templates, you can always ask me and I'll try to figure out why the software is being evil. Happy editing, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:12, 29 June 2009 (UTC) gamesmaster4ever hi i,m new to this and i remember on utbe u and me where talking about dark samus... yes i'm gamesmaster4ever (rember me?) i remember u saying dark samus is a girl. apart from the scans what makes u think it's a girl? :Apart from the scans, that's it, GamesMaster.--Tuckerscreator 23:04, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Joe? Ever since Joe? what's that supposed to mean?? You've left me in the cold, cold state of mind known as "Insatiable Curiosity". Who is this "joe"? What "trap"? On a completely unrelated side note, What did you think of my edit to the Mother Brains appearance? Polls Is it possible for people to take votes away? Because I had one vote each for 2 options on my "Am I insane?" poll, and now one is empty. --Dekutulla ZM 19:44, 2 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Sweep Question By all means, go right ahead. "Wrath of the Lizard?" Funny, I was just watching Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan this afternoon.... --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:37, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Your new sweep is excellent and has definatley cleaned up the Samus page. Thankyou. I know there are always going to be some tiny little mistakes, we are human after all. But please remember to add full stops (or periods if thats what you call them) in image captions, and all games mentioned must be in italics. Besides this not bad work! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:10, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm really not sure why I originally chose FastLizard4, but I've been using the nick ever since I was 11, and have been using it ever since. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:10, 12 July 2009 (UTC) You don't remember how you got it? Aw well. I explain on the top of my user page what my name means. Oh, and how do you like the new and improved Samus Aran page?--[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 00:20, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Nice work. Although I should note that you have a broken ref section ;) --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:34, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Hey there Thanks. I apologize for going all spelling Nazi on your page. I was only trying to make it look nicer. DesertLynx83 19:37, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Suggestions Hello, TC. You are invited to make suggestions at User:DekutullaZM/Suggestions. Please leave your ideas there,...and your SOUL! DekutullaZM 20:29, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I am BAHCK!!!! After an incredibely long hiatus involving angry humans and lots of math, I am BAHCK!!! Unfortunately, my access time is extremely limited now so I am unuable to join in as I did before. ButI'll still okay, still sweeping pages, and I still hate the manga. Go Wikitroid!--[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 17:18, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Also, I may soon start a blog here on the wonderful world of cinema. Please look forward to it.--[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 20:00, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Vote! Attention, All Users! Phase four of Boss Battle Royal[e] has finally begun, and the bosses are aching for your votes! Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 04:53, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of the message. Hacked! Something’s gone funny with my user page. Previously, one of the images I had a Metroid against a black background. Now it’s a white background. I think that somebody must have deleted/replaced the image, as I seen happening around the site. To whoever is deleting all the black background images and replacing them with white, please stop. I chose this image specifically because it had a black background and white makes it look ugly and way too bright. Does anybody have the file to the original image? If so, please contact me so I can replace this picture.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 20:39, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :You may have thought the culprit was me since I was the one changing the Samus image in the Corruption section of her page. This shows it was actually ChozoBoy. I think he uploaded a version of the Metroid picture because it was bigger. I think it looked better black, and the Metroid was not as green too. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:34, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hellkaiser. Yes, I did briefly suspect if it was you but I didn't think it was meant to be harmful in any way. I see a "Revert" button on that page. Would that allow me to change it back?--[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 19:53, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, that would have that effect. Maybe we should consult ChozoBoy first though? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:04, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I'll ask him now, then. Thanks Hellkaiser.--[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 20:51, September 29, 2009 (UTC) New Room Categories! Attention Users! Suggestions for new categories for the Prime Series Room articles have been made at this new forum! All registered users are encouraged to vote and comment on these suggestions. Thanks. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 05:05, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Hellkaiserryo12. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Hellkaiserryo12. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message. RE: The RfC The only time I have over the weekdays to edit is from a school computer (I try not to boot up or go online with my home computer on the weekdays), and I don't have much time over the weekdays in any case. I'll close it over the weekend; besides, I need to study the results a little bit. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:40, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Vote! Attention, All Users! Time to finish Phase Four on Boss Battle Royale. Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 07:55, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message. Hello there. MISSING INFORMATION DISCOVERED! I have come to the attention that the Super Metroid appearance of the Dessgeega has not been addressed in this game. Why? I own the game for myself, and have played it for my entire life, and they appear in Norfair, where the background is all wavy. Near Crocomire, I guess. Movie Hey Tuckerscreator. You know how you are making a Metroid film series? Well I think it's GREAT. Are you making a machinima? I mean we can do with a few more Metroid machinimas since the likes of Troid: Second Hunt and The Metroid Show have long been extinct, and we need aspiring people like the creator of TOMS and you and me. Yes I'm making my own machinima... entitled SA-Xophone. Read my page to know more about it. Anyway a tip: Metroid Prime Hunters is a gr8 Metroid game as a machinima platform. Maybe your machinima could be about Sylux's vendetta? TantrumDog 01:55, January 6, 2010 (UTC) 3 things. 1) TC here hasn't edited for a bit. He probably doesn't know you're here. 2) If you had actually read his stuff, you'd realize it's for a live action movie. 3) He already has a story. [[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 02:46, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dekutulla thanks but try to keep it more... um pleasant lol. Thanks anywayz he knows I'm here. TantrumDog 04:46, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Fanart Images Since you're an experienced user, I won't bother with the formalities (:P). File:Masterchiefandsamusarran.jpg, not tagged as fanart and has an improper license tag, see fanart section of images policy, I've added the fanart tag for you but you need to add the correct license (as well as the source of the image if you didn't create it), poke me if you have any questions, etc. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:39, May 27, 2010 (UTC) (''Yes, I'm in a bit of a rush at the moment. :P) :Well, the point of including the 10 images restriction is that we don't want Wikitroid to be a database of fanart (or fanon of any sort, really). The 10 fanart images is to allow people to customize their userpages with fanart, but we don't want them uploading tons of it here. If you want to upload more than 10 fanart images, you should go to the Metroid Fanon wiki, although for you I'd recommend getting an account at a real blogging site or installing blogging software on a server (if you have one); I recommend WordPress. You'll be able to upload as much fanart as you want on your own blog, and you'll get better blogging features anyway. Also, I should note that if you don't add within seven days the licensing and source information to the fanart image you uploaded, it will be deleted. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 01:17, May 28, 2010 (UTC) You can get images on other wikis to show up on Wikitroid by hotlinking them, but hotlinking images is a bit hacky and intelligent. Like I said, I recommend you move the entire blog to Metroid Fanon and just link to it here. Crediting this author of the image and noting that it's from DeviantArt will suffice. However, do you know if the author has given permission for his or her images to be used elsewhere, or have you asked the author for permission to use his/her images? If you are not given permission to upload the images to Wikitroid by the author (either in the form of explicit permission or permissions as granted by free licenses), you may not upload the image to Wikiroid (note that this restriction is not enforced on Metroid Fanon, although you should still credit the author). If you do not have permission to use the image, I hope you will be honest about this and ask me to delete the image rather than falsely assert you have permission or add an incorrect licensing tag to the image, which is not only morally wrong but illegal (see here). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 05:24, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Movie Are you actually creating a legit movie?? Oh I see. Who exactly are you going to pitch it too? And yeah, I've actually written alot of fanfics. Way back when, but I like to do that in my spare time sometimes. M110 23:11, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Haha that's good. It sounds legit enough haha. Me myself, I'm trying to get our band out there on the web. Good luck! M110 22:56, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I got a guy who can help you out. I don't know if you want it but I'm here to show you a guy who makes movie trailers and he has a thing for making fake movie trailers for books ,TV shows and games but he has made actual movie trailers before so if you ever need someone to do that for you call him up, this is his youtube account http://www.youtube.com/user/bloodrunsclear#p/search/2/1-AXYJb133A Metroid101 03:48, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how he does it but I know he takes scenes from different movies for his fake trailers, I think he uses sony vegas but INS Metroid101 02:44, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Luminoth page In regards to your objective of sweeping Luminoth. According to your user page, you seem to have completed 15% of said sweep, but apparently have stopped, as I saw on the page's talk (however I don't remember what was exactly said there). I am currently looking for something very important and good to do right now (considering the RfC) and was just wondering if you'd tell me what point you'd stopped sweeping. In other words, so I can finish it for you if you like? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:15, September 29, 2010 (UTC) nvm, I did it to the best of my ability. I probably didn't completely sweep it, as I didn't really see anything wrong with it. Just changed grammar and stuff. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:36, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Commenting disabled on your blog Hello Tuckerscreator. I would just like to inform you that I have disabled commenting on your blog post The Gruel of Writing since it has been the target of spam bots recently. If you ever become active again and would like to re-enable comments, you should be able to do so by editing the blog post and checking the Commenting box above the edit form. Or, if you don't see the checkbox, poke me and I'll do it for you. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:49, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Urgent task for you Hello. Right now I'm trying to expand all stub articles by August 6, the 25th anniversary of Metroid, in a similar deadline to C&C last year. Anyway, the stubs include the articles to be expanded and one of these is Dig. I noticed you had an issue of Nintendo Power that had an interview with Len Wiseman, I'm wondering if you still have that issue and could scan it for Wikitroid? Thankie. Greatly appreciated. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 12:10, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I did something like that on Jennifer Hale, where I added only the Metroid-related cookie crumbs of the interview. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 20:53, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back Welcome back! It seems everyone is returning these days... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:46, August 8, 2012 (UTC)